


掩于岁月

by hedgehog0420



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog0420/pseuds/hedgehog0420
Summary: 儿童车。全篇车。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

2020年六月，艾莎回来了。

距离那夜已经过去了三年。

2020年六月，安娜22岁。

距离那天她多等待了三年。

父母的丧事刚过去一个月，艾莎已经将阿伦黛尔集团的事务接替过来，重新走上了正轨，成功安定了下面因为总裁意外去世而惶惶不安的人心。

回家已经是深夜，凌晨三点。

艾莎推开门看到安娜竟然还在客厅，没有电视的嘈杂，没有划着手机，只是静静的坐着。

她在等她。

“安娜，还不睡吗？”这大概是她们这周来的第一句话，艾莎回国以来就在刻意避免与妹妹交流。

“我在等你。”安娜放下怀里的抱枕，走过去想要接过艾莎手里的包。

艾莎按住了，从包里拿出精美的盒子，“对不起，我回来晚了，生日快乐，安娜。”

安娜冷淡的表情有些许软化，接过盒子瞥了一眼，随手放在桌子上。

艾莎挂在唇边的笑容变得有点勉强，她没说什么。

“我不喜欢，我想要别的。”

艾莎脸色不太好，最近通宵达旦的工作让她有点吃不消，即使如此，她还是应承下来，“好，白天我带你去买。”

“不用去公司吗？”安娜挑了挑眉。

“妹妹的生日比工作重要。”艾莎脱下外套拿在手里，等着安娜提出要求。

“什么礼物都可以？”

“当然。”阿伦黛尔集团经过三代人的努力，发展到今天已经是全球知名的企业，父母还在世是更是财富榜上的常客，妹妹的礼物这点小事，还是能满足的。

安娜勾了勾嘴角，突然抱住艾莎，察觉到怀中身体的僵硬，安娜故意凑到姐姐耳边呵气。

“我想要你。”

艾莎愣住了。

“这很公平。”

是的，这很公平。

“你逃了三年。”

是的，我逃走了。

“也该还我了。”

艾莎喉咙发紧，说不出一句话来。

被脱下衣服时，艾莎忍不住用手遮住私密部位。

“给我看。”安娜语气强硬。

艾莎只能把手垂到两侧，露出姣好的胸部和私处。

太美了，这副身体仿佛是神赐的艺术品，最精巧的工匠也无法雕刻出来万一，性感与纯情，竟然和谐统一。从浅金色的长发到漂亮的五官，从精巧的锁骨到纤细的腰身，从散发着迷人幽香的私处到紧张地缩起来的脚趾，安娜不放过任何一个地方，目光一寸寸在这个完美无瑕的身体上舔舐着。从艾莎脱衣就开始的悸动，此刻达到了顶峰，安娜呼吸不自觉的放缓，走近站在床边的姐姐。

艾莎莹白的肤色在安娜直白的注视下一点点泛红，她小声哀求：“别看了……”

“你说什么？我没听清。”安娜灵巧地拆开姐姐盘在脑后的长发，浅金色的长发掉落下来，微微卷曲，有几缕落在了肩头，看的安娜心里痒痒的，她凑近吻上了散在锁骨上的发。

艾莎一惊，往后一退跌坐在床上。“别，安娜，我……”

“艾莎！”安娜打断她的话，“这是你欠我的。”

这句话仿佛诅咒一般，艾莎面色一白，没有再拒绝了。

安娜眼里全是隐藏不住的渴望，她轻柔的推倒坐在床上的艾莎，“我要开始了。”

艾莎合上眼帘，不想面对即将发生的荒唐性事。唇被另一个软软的唇瓣覆上，艾莎忍不住偏了偏头，这个吻移到了嘴角，脑袋被扭回来，这次的吻有点急切。

“张嘴。”安娜含糊不清的命令着。

艾莎无法违抗，小舌长驱直入进入自己的口腔，与此同来的还有淡淡的薄荷味香气，是安娜的味道，艾莎有点恍惚，记忆忍不住飘回那一夜，她清楚的记得那次是红酒的香味。

脑中只多想了一瞬，快感就将她的意识拉了回来，安娜的手揉捏着胸部，右腿强势分开自己紧闭的双腿，膝盖抵在私密处随着亲吻的动作微微蹭着。

艾莎回避着安娜激烈的唇舌纠缠，无暇顾及其他地方的战况，胸部被揉捏着传来阵阵快感，她的精神有些招架不住了，身子往上躲了躲，陌生的感受，她本能的想逃。

安娜误解了姐姐的想法，以为被厌恶抗拒了，有些恼怒地咬了咬口中甜甜的舌尖，身下的身子抖了一下。

安娜知道自己应该慢一点，再慢一点，姐姐太纤弱了，她是一朵娇嫩的花，采摘时应该小心再小心，才不至于伤了根部。

她有耐心，已经等了这么多年，安娜节奏放缓，撤回唇舌，轻轻吻着姐姐优美的脖颈，手指下滑在艾莎身体各处煽风点火。

身体的热度一点点攀升，艾莎难耐地扭动着身子，安娜吻了吻姐姐，低头含住了她胸前的葡萄。

叫声被压抑在喉中，艾莎撑着身体惊慌的往床中退着，泫然欲泣。

到口的美味逃了，安娜目光凉凉的看着姐姐，扬手脱了自己的衣服，一步步跟上把那个身体按回自己怀里。

“安娜，别，我做不到……”

安娜充耳不闻，用自己的胸部蹭着姐姐的身体，22岁的身体，已经足够成熟，安娜的胸部发育的很好，浑圆饱满，和姐姐一般大小，成功看到艾莎的脸越来越红，肿胀的顶端磨蹭着柔软的肉体，触感远没有心灵冲击来得更刺激。

“安娜，别这样。”艾莎的小腹发紧，夹紧了双腿，身体在对妹妹动情，她无法直面这个事实。

“那是要这样？”安娜停下磨蹭的动作，吻住刚刚没能好好品鉴的小葡萄。

“别！”

身体被安娜抱住，艾莎退无可退，只能用语言表达内心的抗拒。

安娜很想用力的咬住不听话的姐姐小惩大诫，但还是舍不得，只能舔舔小葡萄，让她接受自己带来的快感，“姐姐真敏感，已经这么硬了。”

挺立的顶端在空气中微微发颤，艾莎慌忙捂住胸口，“别，安娜，不要说。”

手臂被拿开，安娜继续进攻那点嫣红，舔舐，吸吮，百般挑逗，艾莎呼吸渐渐急促起来，可她还口中在拒绝。

“姐姐！那天你怎么对我，你忘了吗？”

“我……”艾莎脸色苍白，说不出话来。那天，那天她让安娜失去了最宝贵的贞操，最后自己竟然逃走了。

“对不起。”

艾莎微微偏头，顺势落下的发挡住了她的眼，像极了没有生气的人偶娃娃，安娜心内一窒，拨开金发，露出艾莎精致的眉眼。安娜最爱姐姐的眼睛，湛蓝色的双眸仿佛装下了天空和大海，晶莹透彻，只是此时，盛满了悲痛的情绪，狠狠刺痛了安娜。

安娜突然有了退缩的念头。

毁掉姐姐，得到姐姐，这是正确的吗？

我等了3年。

安娜伸手盖住姐姐的眼睛，吻住她的唇，灵巧的舌头极富侵略性入侵到口腔，贪婪地攫取对方口中的津液，不放过任何一个角落，大有将一切燃烧殆尽的意思。

艾莎被吻的全身发麻，口中的空气一点点被消耗，大脑因为缺氧晕乎乎的，这个吻太长了，直到再也憋不住，艾莎才用力推开了安娜，两人唇舌厮磨了太久，分开时扯出一道透明的银丝，艾莎慌忙捂着嘴，剧烈的喘息着。

安娜很快就调匀了气息，“艾莎，你要学会接吻时呼吸。”艾莎羞涩的表情让她心情好了很多，眼中也有些意乱情迷。

你和别人练习过吗？艾莎很想这么问一句。

看姐姐呼吸放缓，安娜知道是时候开始下一阶段了。

按紧姐姐的双手不让她乱动，安娜从耳垂开始，对这个纯洁的身体发起了新一轮攻势。

安娜挑逗着这个小巧的耳垂，适时的呵气，小小的舔舐，艾莎想躲，安娜不依不饶地凑上去。

折磨够了耳朵，安娜继续向下行进，与脖颈温存，在锁骨跳舞，再向下，胸前、腰腹、一直到胯骨处，安娜才稍稍停歇。

一番亲吻下来，艾莎的身子已经化为一滩春水。安娜貌似随意地探了探姐姐下体，已经一片潮湿，是时候了。

亲昵地吻了吻姐姐的唇，“准备好了吗？”

艾莎感受到身体在安娜口中慢慢融化，已经屈服于情欲之下，即使未经人事，她也不是孩子了，非常明白接下来将会发生什么，就像三年前她对安娜做的一样。

双腿被分开，艾莎闭上眼告诉自己不去想，不去看，花核被按住时她倒吸了口气，和刚才舒适的快慰不同，强烈的刺激让她差点叫出声来。

“艾莎，你好湿。”

艾莎咬了咬唇，从亲吻开始她就无法控制自己的生理反应，身下是怎么情况她心知肚明，只能装作没听到祈求这场性事赶快结束。

唇又一次被吻住，艾莎迷迷糊糊睁开眼，安娜温柔的注视着她，像一潭带着暖意的湖水，就这么含笑望着她，没有冷淡的表情，温柔的仿佛在看最珍爱的宝物，艾莎心中一悸，安娜……安娜的眼神，那是她熟悉又陌生的眼神，是爱慕，是渴求，是珍视，她见过无数人对她露出这样的眼神，但没有一双眼睛能这么纯粹，不沾一丝利益的看着她。艾莎被自己脑中的想法吓了一跳，怎么可能？她们是亲姐妹，身上流着一样的血液，她们之间不可能存在爱情！今夜所做的事情也是为了修补那个错误，今夜过后，她们的姐妹关系会回到正轨。

艾莎垂眼不敢再看，安娜以为她只是害羞，笑着说，“如果不舒服要说出来。”

手指慢慢地进入蜜穴，艾莎皱了皱眉，即使那里已经湿的一塌糊涂，异物感还是非常让人不适，酸胀的感觉让她紧张地抓住妹妹的手。手指只进了小半截又退出，艾莎松了一口气，心中却没来由地有点失落。

“艾莎，别紧张。”安娜轻柔地吻着姐姐樱色的唇。

实在不想承认，艾莎爱极了妹妹的亲吻，她又回想起三年前那夜，自己也是这么吻住妹妹，手指在她体内进出，明明是该封闭的记忆，这三年她却没有一日忘记，经常梦到，妹妹在自己手下娇喘，经常想起，妹妹甜甜的叫她姐姐，这种罪恶感几乎把她折磨疯了。妹妹的亲吻，她无法抗拒。想到这里，小腹又是一紧，花穴吐出一股蜜液来。

姐姐的身子是很慢热的，现在竟然这么敏感，只是亲吻就能这么湿了。安娜挑了挑眉，看来姐姐也很想要了。一点点啄着姐姐的唇，手指复又慢慢的探进那个处子地，察觉到对方又有点紧张，安娜放缓了速度，唇舌移到敏感的耳后大力挑逗。

强烈的快感缓解了艾莎的紧张情绪，下身的酸痛也被淹没其中。

手指冲破阻碍时，艾莎的身子僵住了，安娜吓得不敢再动。

这是从未经历过，不一样的疼痛，那夜，安娜也是这样吗，艾莎眼眶湿湿的，眨了眨眼想把眼泪收回去，下一刻被安娜轻轻吻走，她听到安娜饱含歉意的问她，“很痛吗？”

“还好……”

“那我能动了吗？”手指被穴肉紧紧的吸着，安娜心里被满足感占满，多年的等待终于如愿以偿，她脑海中只有艾莎是我的了在重复刷屏。

艾莎微微点头，身体已经适应了手指的侵入，疼痛在减轻。

安娜不敢太快动作，浅浅的抽插着，直到姐姐适应了这个速度，陡然加快频率。

艾莎轻哼一声，又慌忙闭紧双唇，开始的不适感已经消退，随之而来的是温柔的快感，像卷卷的浪花在一波波冲刷着海岸，拍击着堤防，艾莎仿佛已经沉醉在暖暖的沙滩上，快乐没持续很久，天色陡转，电闪雷鸣，浪花变为骇浪向她扑来，堤防被巨浪冲毁，艾莎还没跑出一步就被海浪凶狠地淹没，海水翻腾着，拍打着，咆哮着，艾莎无助地在海面挣扎，又一个巨浪袭来。

安娜觉得自己化为了那根手指，在姐姐体内驰骋，奋力进入，快速退出，再一次狠狠进入，循环往复。爱液越流越多，花穴越来越滑腻，“噗叽、噗叽”的水声响动着，安娜眼角有点红，微微喘息着，手指进出越来越快，动作越来越大。

“啊！”艾莎身体一紧，积攒了许久的快感终于爆发，穴口流出爱液，不住地收缩着，浪花把她送回岸边，轻柔地吻着她的身体，平复身子高潮后的激动。

没有比姐姐在自己手下绽放更让人兴奋的事情了。安娜还没抽回手，一边吻着姐姐，一边沉迷手指在被花穴急剧收缩夹住的美妙体验中。她很想欺负姐姐再说出一些羞人的话来，但这个女人已经筋疲力尽，连日的高强度工作让她疲惫不堪，安娜也实在不忍心再折腾艾莎了，已经达成了所愿，就让她先休息吧。

“累了就睡吧。”安娜吻了吻姐姐的唇。

艾莎想睁眼看看安娜，但她确实累了，特别是高潮过后，困顿的睡意压迫着她的精神，艾莎张了张唇想说什么。

“晚安，姐姐。”

艾莎的睫毛颤了颤，很快的睡过去了。

安娜在姐姐身边躺好，也随之入眠。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一章后半段不满意，  
> 第二章全篇不满意，  
> 但是我可以安慰自己在练手。  
> 就这样咯。

安娜醒的很早，窗帘的缝隙中透着不甚明亮的暖光，22岁的第一个早晨，安娜发了会呆。

身边的人睡得很熟，安娜伸手摸了摸她的发，又移到鼻梁，指腹顺着山根滑到鼻尖，向下轻轻点了点樱色的唇。

柔软的触感，安娜心念微动，却只挪了挪脑袋，艾莎眉宇间的倦色让她放弃了吻上去的想法。

手机今早很识趣，没有任何工作电话打来，将近十点，日光大盛，艾莎才睁开眼。

“醒了？”

入目便是安娜带笑的容颜，艾莎有点恍神，最近工作太忙，她已经很久没有好好睡过一觉，现在不免有点迷糊，她下意识以为回到了年少时期的早晨，彼时她们亲密无间。

艾莎顿了几秒才应了，意识慢慢回笼。

“起床吗，还是再躺会？”

“……起床。”赤裸的身体提醒着昨晚发生的一切，把她从回忆拉回现实。

逃离，这还是她第一时间的想法，艾莎压住这个念头，三年了，她应该成长了，修正错误才是她该做的。三年前因为她的懦弱，来不及对父母尽孝，他们就发生了意外。艾莎想到这里心又是一痛。她裹了裹身上的薄被，不太好意思地看着安娜，后者笑笑，配合的坐起来背对着她，给她时间穿衣服。

“今天说好要陪我，我想去米奇街玩。”安娜早已经洗漱完毕，腿搭在床边晃荡着。

艾莎套上昨天的衣服，准备回自己房间再换，安娜好像一切都没发生过的态度让她有点吃不准是否雨过天晴。

“好，等下让克里带我们去。”

“你先洗漱，这里有新牙刷，我去楼下拿早餐。”

“嗯……不用了，我回房间吧。”

“你……”

一阵铃声打断了安娜想要说出的话，是艾莎的手机。

安娜眼疾手快率先拿到了手机，助理两个字在屏幕上跳动着。

“安娜。”

安娜晃了晃手机，示意她去洗漱。

“可能有重要的事情。”

“比我重要？”

“……”

安娜接通电话，抢在对方前开口：“今天是我的生日，我姐姐要休假，有什么事情你自己解决！”

干脆利落，不待对方回答就挂掉。

“生气了吗？”安娜一副你奈我何的表情。

“没有。”艾莎表情有些许无奈，她不可能因为这种小事和妹妹生气，更何况今天还是她的生日。

安娜随手把手机扔回床上，从床下拿出一双崭新的拖鞋，放在艾莎脚边。“是我忘了这个。那么，现在能去洗漱了吗？”

安娜半蹲着仰头看向姐姐，脸上带着温柔的笑意。

艾莎叹了口气：“可以了，站起来吧。”

“遵命。”

盥洗室的门被轻轻带上，艾莎看着镜子里的自己，有些凌乱的发，疲惫的双眼，还有……微微肿胀的嘴唇。

抬手轻轻摸了摸，昨晚的回忆又流入脑海。

打开水龙头，艾莎用手捧满凉水狠狠冲击着面部，妄图驱散这段记忆。

过去了，已经过去了。

以后我们的关系会回到正轨。

安娜是我的妹妹，我是她的姐姐。

那场错误，已经被修正。

强迫自己不再去想，艾莎洗漱完回到卧室，安娜出去了。艾莎走到床边拿上手机，一边往外走一边和助理道歉沟通，确认今天没有什么紧急的事情处理。

“咔哒”，轻微的开门声。安娜拿着托盘进来。“别急着走，我把早饭拿上来了，先吃饭吧。”

艾莎放下手机，走过去接住托盘放在桌上。两杯牛奶，两份熏肉三明治，两只太阳蛋。“不好意思我耽搁久了。”

“没关系。”成双成对的东西，才适合今天。

两人坐下，艾莎刚喝了口牛奶，那厢安娜已经拿起一块三明治递到她嘴边。

“嗯……”想接过的手被安娜躲开，继续往她嘴边送，不得已咬了一口，对方没有收手的意思，艾莎只能就着妹妹的手吃完了整块三明治。

安娜笑着，这才动手吃自己的那份，艾莎啜着牛奶掩饰自己的尴尬，脸上和耳朵都热烫烫的。

用完早餐已经十一点了，安娜下楼拿早饭时已经和克里说好，差不多这个时间出门。

走出房间之前，安娜手摸着门把，突然扭身向艾莎索吻。

艾莎下意识后退了半步。

安娜嘴角的笑容淡了几分，“不行吗？”

艾莎神色有些纠结，咬了咬唇，轻轻触了一下安娜的额头，然后很快离开。

再次后退的去势被攀上腰间的手止住，安娜的身子顺势上前。

被妹妹吻上的瞬间，艾莎的心脏加快了跳动。

安娜一手按着姐姐的脑后，一手箍住姐姐的腰身，强迫怀里人与自己接吻。

再次品尝到让人动情的美味，安娜攻势十足，趁对方没反应过来，小舌就灵巧的滑入对方口腔。

艾莎的舌尖在微微发抖，安娜热情的邀请它与自己共舞，接触，旋转，交缠，当艾莎发现自己竟然在回应时，脑内理智摇摇欲坠。

在思想拒绝前，身体已经本能的展现她对这种亲近的喜欢。

一吻结束，安娜却还不愿放手，转身把姐姐压在门板上，静静地抱着她。

“安娜？”艾莎的声音盛满了羞涩。安娜头搁在自己肩膀上，温热的气息喷洒在肩窝，弄得她心里痒痒的。

安娜没有应答，不知道在想什么，而后伸出舌头在那诱人的锁骨处舔了一口。

“你……”

嘴唇又被吻住，与唇舌交缠不同，这次安娜只是含着下唇，用舌尖轻轻舔舐，一点点湿润那片红唇。

姐姐的唇就像绵软香甜的棉花糖。安娜闭着眼，用舌尖临摹浅浅的唇纹。唇下那人不自觉逸出一声呻吟，与此同时，自己被狠狠推开。

艾莎靠着门微微喘息，不敢相信刚刚那声娇哼是自己发出的，她捂住自己的嘴，这是怎么回事？太糟糕了！这是她的妹妹，即使昨夜已经……但现在已经过去了，她们是一对正常的姐妹，不该有这样的举动，自己也不该如此放纵。

“兴奋了吗？”安娜的声音像一个小恶魔。

“胡说！”艾莎的胸口不住起伏，色厉内荏道：“我是你姐姐，这样的行为，我们不能再有了，一切已经结束，快走吧。”

艾莎转身去拉门把。

门只开了一条缝又被另一只手用力关上，安娜用脚抵着门笑得有点冷。

“安、安娜……”

“别怕，姐姐告诉我什么行为不能再有了？什么结束了？”

姐姐两个字咬的有点重，安娜几乎是磨着牙说出来的。结束？真可笑！艾莎不会以为经过昨天她们还能做普通的姐妹吧？

腿强硬插进对方双腿之间，安娜的身体紧紧贴着艾莎，制住她的挣扎。

“放……唔！”

封唇，缚手，安娜皱了皱眉，艾莎的力气比她想象的要大，安娜顾不得太多，右手直接插进姐姐的裤中。从那个吻开始，她就想要艾莎了，那具身体的美味她昨夜已经试过了，食髓知味，如果可以，她甚至想和她在床上待一辈子。

事情好像越来越糟糕了，这样下去昨夜的情况又会重现，艾莎心一横，在安娜的舌头又一次进入口腔时，咬了下去。

安娜吃痛，两个人的唇拉开距离，手上的动作也顿住，但也只停了一下，安娜舔了下被咬的地方，眼中的兴致更高了，不依不饶的还要吻上去，艾莎别开脸，用动作拒绝着安娜的接近。

安娜的手指已经下滑到秘密花园，那里略带湿意，但离能进入的程度还差的远。

“安娜！”双手被抬高按在门上，身体被夹在门与妹妹中间，双腿被强行分开，下身还被手指按着，艾莎羞愤难当。“不要再做这种事了，昨夜都结束了不是吗？”

“昨夜？结束？昨夜当然是我们新的开始。”

安娜环顾四周，目光最后锁定在艾莎的西服口袋，那里装着她的领带。

这身衣服本来就要换下，艾莎没想到自己随手放进口袋的领带最后到了自己的手腕上。

安娜用力压住姐姐不断挣扎的身体，慢条斯理的用黑色领带在姐姐手腕上打了个结。

“安娜！”艾莎声音颤抖，双手被绑的死死的，她用力扭动着手腕，结果只是让手部活动的范围更小。“放开我……”

安娜的表情有点奇怪，好像在欣赏艾莎的挣扎，也好像在难过艾莎对自己的抗拒。

“你欠我的还没有还够。”

“昨天……”

“那你逃跑的三年呢？”

艾莎沉默了，那三年……

“我被折磨了三年！”低吼出声，安娜不再废话，右手进入姐姐裤中，挑起内裤，插进姐姐双腿间的腿左右动了动，方便手指滑进那片花瓣。

那里只有浅浅的湿意，安娜看了看姐姐。

艾莎双眼无神，一言不发，没有再挣扎只是任她动作，仿佛一个失去灵魂的木偶。她无法原谅那三年对父母的亏欠，对妹妹的亏欠，安娜说得对，她永远也还不清。

这副木然的态度刺激了安娜，不再考虑姐姐是否受伤，手指抵住花穴入口，狠狠插入。

艾莎抖了一下，微微皱眉，显然刚才的动作引起了不适。

西装裤虽然不是紧身款，但也不太方便动作，安娜只能浅浅的抽插着，艾莎的双手被按在头顶，安娜用嘴咬着衣服解开衬衣扣子。

她不喜欢艾莎这副表情。雪白的胸脯露了出来，安娜在她胸部、锁骨、脖颈来回舔舐。

耳边的呼吸声粗重不少，但那人还是忍着没有发出任何声音。安娜愈加激动，手上加快了动作，花穴渐渐流出爱液，没有最初那么艰涩，进入顺畅了很多，安娜抬起头，想在姐姐脸上看出一丝变化。

艾莎紧贴着门，神色还是呆滞的，突然听到走道传来一阵轻微的脚步声，由远及近，应该是佣人，艾莎还来不及细思，下身的手指突然加快了速度，快感一下放大数倍，注意力分散的她差点叫出来，低头就看到安娜眼中闪着狡黠笑意。

终于不再是那副死气沉沉的表情，安娜很满意。

“扣扣！”脚步声停在门外，隔着门板，另一侧的门被轻轻敲了两声。

艾莎紧张的僵住身体，大气都不敢呼，花穴不停的收缩，安娜趁机又塞进去一根手指。

“安娜小姐，请问您整理好了吗？”

是克里。

两指的刺激让艾莎再也维持不住脸上的冷淡，小小的惊叫出声。

安娜露出得逞的笑容，花穴内的软肉挤压着她的手指，像是要把它们吞进去，更多的爱液流出来，在欢欣鼓舞欢迎它们的进入。

“不要出声，会被听到的。”安娜悄悄在艾莎耳边说道。

果然，克里停了一会，因为那声惊叫有点迟疑，“安娜小姐，您还好吗？”

安娜并不答话，轻轻吻着艾莎的唇，手指在她下身运动着，穴肉夹的她舒服极了，艾莎现在紧张的大气都不敢出一下，更何况是反抗，只有不停收缩的花穴泄露她的紧张。

当门外人第三次敲门时，艾莎也焦急了。

“安娜小姐，您发生什么事了吗？如果还没有回答，恕我冒犯，为了您的安全我要闯进去了。”

“快回答他！”艾莎压住呻吟，快速而小声道。

“今晚还在我这里睡。”安娜趁火打劫。

艾莎咬紧唇，犹豫着。

“安娜小姐？”克里用力地撞了撞门，震动感传到这侧，艾莎的身子也随之微微抖动着，下身的手指又深入了一丝，像是艾莎主动迎合上去的，袭来的快感让她腿软了一下。

再这么下去，他真的有可能进来！艾莎一瞬间想替安娜回答，但体内的手指还在作祟，她不确定在她开口的时候，安娜会不会还会捣乱让她发出羞耻的声音。

走投无路的艾莎只能点点头。

安娜心满意足，用手指大力搅动着风云，似是在嘉奖艾莎的屈服，艾莎被这一番搞弄软的差点滑下去，安娜扶住姐姐，这才朗声回答：“我没事，刚刚睡着了，今天不出门了，你先下去吧。”

克里毕恭毕敬的答应了，转身离开。

脚步声渐渐走远，艾莎的精神刚松懈下来，下一秒，埋在下身的手指突然在内里扣扣索索，激得她起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，身体再度僵住，连呼吸都不自觉放缓。

安娜看着姐姐的反应，知道找对了地方，手下不再客气，对准那块地方又按又揉，股股蜜液流出打湿了她的手掌。

艾莎死死抿住嘴唇，不想漏出半点叫声，只是粗重的呼吸声出卖了她。

上面的嘴意志坚定不愿意出声，只有下面的嘴诚实的欢迎她的到来。安娜加快速度，怀里的人身体渐渐绷紧，花穴剧烈的收缩着，甬道收紧那刻，艾莎浅浅吸进一口气，咬紧了牙关。

直到身体缓缓放松下来，才吐出那口气。

安娜把手拿出来，笑着在艾莎眼前晃了晃，上面沾满了爱液。看艾莎不自在的别过脸，安娜心情好了很多。

“姐姐，你得还我一辈子，知道吗？”

“……”艾莎只是看了一眼安娜，低下头。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章情绪转折比较突兀。  
> 随便看看。

艾莎的双手被绑在床头，性事已经从门边移回床上。

不久前，安娜把她抱回床上，她已经身体发软，小小的挣扎也被视为欲拒还迎。

安娜从衣柜里拿出一条丝巾，转身就看到姐姐一边咬着手腕上的领带一边要下床。

安娜大步回到床前，干脆利索地加固领带，并将那双手绑在了床柱上。

“你可以踢我。”安娜坐在艾莎脚边，慢慢脱下她的裤子，扔在了地上，金发美人咬了咬唇。

“你可以咬我。”安娜凑上前，舌尖扫过艾莎的下唇，迫使她放过自己无辜的红唇。

“你可以骂我。”安娜缓缓解开艾莎余下的衬衣扣子，那副曼妙的身躯一点点露出来，艾莎慌乱的看着，无力感让她胸口不住起伏。

安娜凝视着艾莎的目光仿佛在看一件艺术品，“你好美”，她赞叹道。金色的发，慌乱的脸，还有衣衫凌乱的身体，正像一个与罪恶抗争的纯洁少女，这种绝望和沉沦最为动人。

安娜抚摸着那双修长紧闭的双腿，双手上滑到内裤边缘。

“不要！”

无视她的抗拒，内裤被强硬脱下，才经过一轮高潮，那里已经湿透了。安娜掰开她的双腿，跪坐在其中俯身吻了吻她。

视线下移，雪白的肌肤勾起安娜内心想要掠夺的渴望，一寸一寸，用吻虔诚地膜拜这片雪地，直至冰雪消融，那里有了燃烧的迹象。安娜转而用舌攻取雪山，小舌走过，留下湿润的痕迹，整座雪山都被水印布满时，安娜含住了早已挺立的那点嫣红，占领高地。雪山的所有人闭着眼，只有颤动的睫毛泄露了她的情绪，紧张，或者是……兴奋。

安娜用牙齿轻轻磨着口中的小果子，也不忘用手照顾另一座雪峰，以免让它觉得受了冷落。正好是一只手能掌握的大小，这与我的手很配，安娜想。她揉捏着那团软肉，感受它在自己手下被挤压变形的快感。

艾莎的身子有点僵硬，胸部被亲生妹妹肆意玩弄，煎熬的良心和丝丝快感让她饱受折磨，她偷偷睁眼看了下，没想到安娜也正含着胸部抬眼看她，目光相聚，羞耻心一下把她的脸烧红，她复又紧紧闭上双眼。顶端也在这时被舌面划过，让她眉头又皱起来。

不坦率的姐姐。

安娜从那个目光中接到信号，让她快点进行正事。

安娜埋首在花园时，艾莎要吓疯了。

“你在干什么！”艾莎被绑的手抓住床头，借力拼命往后退。

安娜毫不客气的摁住那双后退的美腿，双手一带，又把它们压回自己。

“放开我！”箍住双腿的手仿佛钢铁一般，艾莎根本动弹不得，她的眼中渐渐升起雾气，“求你了安娜，别这样！求你了！”

舌面划过花核第一下时，艾莎打了个激灵，仿佛一阵电流通过，全身酥酥麻麻的。

舌面划过花核第二下时，艾莎还在求着安娜放开，只是尾音带了些欢愉。

舌面划过花核第三下时，艾莎眼中雾气更甚，细碎的泪光在湖面闪动。

安娜一下一下刺激着肿胀的花核，柔软的舌比手指更加无害，她可以肆意妄为也不必担心弄伤对方。微微粗糙的舌面舐过颤抖的花瓣，每一次都会给自己正面的反馈，爱液涓涓地流着，花瓣摇曳着，甚至连手下人的拒绝也有软化的趋势。

安娜的舔动缓慢而有力，她闭着眼，感受那里的收缩，那里的湿意，那里的温度，她全身心的投入到这场性事里，这一刻她不是身下人的妹妹，只是想让她获得快乐的虔诚教徒。

花核被刺激的越来越硬，快感烧的她意志不甚清楚，双腿也慢慢绷紧，经历过的艾莎知道这是高潮来临的前兆，她紧紧抿住唇，只有不叫出来的原则遮掩着她的羞耻心。

可是，高潮没有到来。

在即将到达的那刻，安娜停了。下身收缩着，身体有一股说不出的痒意在折磨着她的神经，如果不是双腿还在被按住，她甚至想自己扭动着达到高潮。

太难受了，她不知道这是不是故意而为的折磨，但是她知道这时候她该说什么。

“安娜，放开我。”

安娜挑了挑眉，她看到花瓣因为欲求不满而快速张合着，而艾莎开口竟然还是这么一句话，不知道是该佩服她意志坚强还是叹息她不懂释放。

放开？当然不。

待花瓣收缩频率下降，安娜复又吻住那片花瓣，用灵巧的舌尖在潮湿中滑动，花瓣显然很欢迎她的又一次造访，流出更多蜜液款待着客人，欲求不满的身体很是敏感，这厢没有舔动多久，花瓣又一次巍巍颤颤着要绽放。

艾莎的羞意已经到了顶点，快感冲击着她脆弱的防线，她甚至不确定这次高潮会不会让她失控叫出来。

只是，安娜又一次停下了。

艾莎终于忍不住羞恼勉力抬头看着恶劣的坏人，眼中波光粼粼，安娜认定她下一秒就要流泪了，可目光对上，安娜的期待太过明显，艾莎深吸了一口气，眨眨眼又把泪意收回去，不声不响躺回在柔软的枕头上。

……

这副不愿展露情绪的抵触神态，让安娜愣了一会，然后停住了动作。

长时间被冷落的花瓣渐渐缩回花骨朵，艾莎头脑也清明了很多，除了身体的些许躁动无法平复，艾莎的呼吸也调匀过来，又回到了冷淡的状态。

安娜没有再使坏，只是静静地枕着姐姐的大腿，不知道在想什么。

温热的呼吸喷洒在大腿内侧，弄得艾莎有点痒，安娜的样子有点奇怪，从回国开始，她就完全搞不懂妹妹在想什么了。安娜就像变了一个人，再不像之前的天真活泼，无忧无虑，是三年前的事情对她造成的影响吗？艾莎心中发痛，她不知道怎么解决这个错误。

像安娜说的那样，一辈子用自己身体还债？

不！艾莎很快否决了，安娜还年轻，人生不能被这么毁了，自己可以借工作机会，多认识靠谱的人介绍给安娜。

让安娜获得幸福，这是她这个罪恶的姐姐唯一能补偿的事情。

安娜枕着姐姐的大腿，以一种极其别扭的姿势躺在艾莎两腿之间，近在咫尺的花瓣还散发着迷人的香味引诱她前往品尝，安娜却一动不动。

艾莎对她隐忍不发的态度刺痛了她，安娜有点慌：这个人再不会像从前那样对她流露出真实情绪了吗？

她看着那白皙的皮肤，很想朝大腿内侧狠狠咬一口宣泄自己的愤怒，为什么？

为什么你要离开三年？

为什么你回来后对我若即若离？

为什么你不接受我……

安娜眼眶红红的，委屈与愤懑堵的她心痛，她不是个好妹妹，她不该对姐姐有见不得人的欲望，她让姐姐和父母最后一面都没见到。

安娜胡思乱想着，父母因为意外去世时，她一滴泪也不敢流，集团的老狐狸们假惺惺的来吊唁，或真或假拉拢她、质疑她，甚至是逼迫她，想要谋取更大的利益，在集团动荡之际分得一杯羹，所有人都等着看这个二十出头的小姑娘崩溃，然后乖乖松掉嘴里的肥肉。

她只是在灵堂上跪的笔直，平静冷淡的应付着那些狡猾的猎人，她撑了三天，艾莎风尘仆仆的赶回家时，快要溺水的人才被救回岸上，她终于喘了一口气。

可是，艾莎很忙，她一边处理后事，一边在多方势力中周旋。她把自己保护的很好，让自己继续做一个小公主，她只陪了自己一夜，第二天就忙的连轴转，连在父母灵前也只守了2个小时就走了。

安娜知道姐姐在躲自己，甚至是拥抱她也是很快很轻，她们之间再没有目光交汇，只有一方的凝视和另一方的躲闪。她受不了了，她们明明只剩彼此了……

“安娜……你哭了吗？”艾莎静静地躺着，突然感觉大腿上有点湿湿的。

安娜抬起头，摸了摸脸，这才发现自己脸上布满泪水，艾莎正担心的看着她。本以为自己的盔甲已经足够坚固，艾莎的一个动作却把它击溃成灰。

“我……”安娜抹去眼泪，可泪水却越流越多，父母离世，姐姐疏远，还有自己的悔恨，安娜不知所措的看着手上的泪水。

“安娜，放开我。”

安娜的视野被泪水盖住，她用力眨了眨眼睛，几颗泪珠滚下来，她才看清姐姐疼惜的神色。

“安娜，你乖，放开我。”艾莎又重复了一遍。

许是艾莎的语气太温柔，饱含她渴望已久的爱意，安娜拒绝不了，爬到床头帮姐姐解开了束缚。

双手获得自由，艾莎直接抱住了还在流泪的妹妹。

被抱住的瞬间，安娜哭出了声。

“对不起……”

对不起，我毁了我们的家，毁了我们的关系，毁了过去一切的美好。

艾莎轻轻拍着安娜的背，美丽的脸庞也缓缓流下两道清泪：“没关系。”

没关系，你是我妹妹，我会弥补我的过错，好好保护你。

安娜哭倒在艾莎怀里，仿佛流尽了3年间的泪，两人依偎着靠在床头，直到安娜哭声渐歇，只剩小小的抽泣，她直起身子，和姐姐拉开点距离。

你为什么这么好？

安娜看着艾莎，即使她此时全身赤裸，但仍高洁的如同最尊贵的神女。而自己，衣冠楚楚，也掩盖不了内心的丑恶。

看妹妹情绪逐渐稳定，艾莎从床头柜拿了张湿巾，轻轻擦着安娜脸上的泪痕。

“都过去了，以后不胡闹了，我们……”擦拭泪水的手被按住。

安娜垂下眼帘，“胡闹？你觉得我在胡闹？”

艾莎看不清安娜的神色，“不……我是说……”

维持没多久的温情气氛被打破，安娜再一次吻上艾莎，趁她发愣地间隙，两指插入那还湿润着的花穴。

艾莎娇哼一声，手指填的内里满满当当，没有得到满足的身体发出舒服的颤抖，内心的空虚也被填满。

艾莎脑袋晕晕的，还没理清事情怎么又发展到这个地步，身体已经抢先一步动情，将下方抽插的快感一波波传送至脑中。

安娜半抱着艾莎，夏日的阳光透过窗帘打到这副姣好的身体上，安娜目不转睛的看着，手指在下方快速抽送。

“安娜……不～嗯！”

内里的手指微微弯曲，指腹划过内壁，强烈的快感涌来，艾莎的声音也走了调。

“我不是胡闹。”安娜的手放在艾莎肩头。我毁了所有的一切，但我从来不后悔得到你。

艾莎脸上混杂着痛苦与欢愉，两次未到的高潮让她的身子异常敏感，不止是身体，连心灵好像也屈服于情欲之下。

花穴随着手指的抽送愈加湿滑，每次进入退出都会带起水声，安娜脸色晦暗不明，就只是定定的看着艾莎在情欲里挣扎。

耳边的水声和安娜的注视都让艾莎不自在极了，羞耻心一次次爆表但她竟说不出停下的话，下身手指的进入又深又快，退出时还会微微弯指给内壁带来更多刺激，身体再一次收紧，是高潮来临的前兆。

艾莎抬起迷离的眼睛看向安娜，她没有余力再想她们的姐妹关系，这样背德的行为是否正常，只求这次安娜不要再折磨她。

安娜俯身亲了姐姐的额头，眼中这才有了笑意，手指在下身抽动的更加卖力，狠狠地送入再快速退出，蜜液流的更多更急，穴肉也在紧紧吸着她的手指往更深的地方送。

“安娜……安娜……”艾莎的理智已经被快感全部吞噬，高潮来临的那刻，她抱紧了安娜的腰，嘴里不自觉的念着妹妹的名字。

“我在这里……”穴口剧烈收缩，手指被穴肉挤压吸吮着，安娜静静看着姐姐在自己怀里绽放，高潮到了，她还舍不得收回手指，贪恋自己在姐姐的体内的感觉，抱紧怀里的人，安娜突发异想：「如果我们能有个孩子就好了」，她看着姐姐平坦的小腹，「我们的孩子」。

安娜叹息着，这是不可能的。她缓缓抽出手指，艾莎还在高潮的激荡中喘着气，这个动作让她轻哼了一声，花穴少了阻塞，又流出一股蜜液。

等到意识回笼，后知后觉的罪恶感才爬上心头，艾莎闭着眼，不敢面对靠在妹妹怀里的自己，她背叛了自己的良知，在安娜崩溃大哭后，她竟然还能若无其事的在她手下高、高潮……真是，最差的姐姐。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 笔力不济，记忆力差。  
> 第一遍理感情：朦朦胧胧。  
> 第二遍理感情：少了点啥。  
> 第三遍理感情：好的，我自己终于看懂了，以后就可以安心开车了。  
> 本章无车！

门被轻轻扣了两声，女仆在门外问道：“安娜小姐，已经3点了，需要为你们准备午饭吗？”

安娜用目光询问怀里的姐姐，后者看了眼安娜又很快垂眸，然后轻轻摇了摇头。

“不用了，等晚饭吧。”

“好的。”女仆恭敬的应了，悄无声息的离开。

安娜抱着艾莎靠在床头，两人都没有说话，房间里一时静默下来。

艾莎的目光有些失焦，只是愣愣地看着房间的某处，不知道在想什么。安娜把姐姐圈进自己的臂弯里，下巴轻靠着她的头部，手指一下下拂过浓密的金发。

大概过了十多分钟，艾莎闭了闭眼，再睁开后，轻轻挣脱了安娜的怀抱，慢慢下床。

“你去哪？”安娜以为她要穿衣服，可她竟然在往前走，这个女人还浑身赤裸，走路姿势也有些不自然。即使这种情况，还要逃离自己？安娜大步流星走到金发女人身边，伸手抓住了她的腕。

“洗澡。”艾莎眉宇间是掩不住的疲惫：“安娜，放开好吗？”

安娜微愣，是自己误解了。她放开手，微微躬身就要抱住艾莎：“那我帮你……”

“不用了。”艾莎躲开妹妹的触碰，身无寸缕的情况下，光是站在这里被妹妹看着她都无地自容了。

安娜看了艾莎几秒，没再坚持。艾莎走进去关上门，没一会，水声响起，安娜走到沙发处坐下，静静思忖：以后，要怎么做呢？

十分钟后，安娜看了看挂钟，浴室的水声还没停。

十五分钟，安娜站起身，浴室里的人还没有出来的迹象。

二十分钟，安娜敲了敲门，浴室里嗯了一声，安娜在浴室门口踱着步。

三十分钟，水还在哗哗地流着，似乎永不会停歇，安娜心里的慌乱已经压不住了。

安娜拍着门：“艾莎，你洗好了吗？”

“再等一下……”如果不是安娜贴在门上，她几乎听不到掩在水流下的声音。

“我要进来了！”安娜转了转门把，被反锁了，还好这是自己的房间，安娜迅速从旁边的架子上拿了钥匙，拧开了门锁。

没有水蒸气，安娜一眼看到在花洒下抱膝坐在地板上的艾莎，小小的一团缩在细密的水流下，浅金色的发湿漉漉的贴在身上，脸庞也被湿润的发丝挡着，看不清神情。

安娜呼吸一窒，冲过去下意识地抱住了那个无助的女人，冷水洒向安娜的身体，激得她抖了一下，身上的衣服湿了大半，她抬手关了花洒，明白为什么浴室没有雾气了。

“你不冷吗？！”

怀里人的身体冰的吓人，即使现在是夏天，但家里的中央空调一直是最适宜的温度，用凉水冲澡还是会冷，更遑论冲了三十分钟。从进门开始，到现在被抱住，艾莎都一动不动，仿佛失去了所有感知外界的能力。安娜又痛又怒，到底还是心疼占了大多数，给她披上浴巾擦干净身体抱回床上。

金发女人没有出声，任凭摆布，只是在被抱起时微微皱了下眉，很快又恢复平静。

安娜湿衣服还来不及换就下楼让女仆煮姜汤去了，临走时还不忘锁上门，等她回来时，艾莎还是坐在床上没动过，浴巾裹着她的身体，薄被在旁边堆着。

安娜一直知道姐姐比较耐寒，但那个凉的似冰块一般的温度还是太吓人了，这副不言不语的样子让她更恐慌。

安娜想解开艾莎身上的浴巾，给她拿身厚睡衣穿着，可她按住她的手拒绝了。

“换身衣服，我给你吹吹头发。”

艾莎摇摇头。

安娜只能拿了毛巾，跪坐在艾莎身后，一点点擦着她湿透的发，水珠落在床单上，晕染开一朵朵小花。

擦到半干，安娜起身去拿吹风机时，突然看到艾莎肩头刚才被头发盖住的红痕。

“这是怎么了？”安娜拨开头发，那里已经破了皮，透着血丝，看上去是大力搓洗导致的。

没有得到回答，安娜有些燥了，撩起艾莎的头发。

肩膀、锁骨、手臂……

不再迟疑，安娜一把解开浴巾。

胸前、小腹、大腿……都有不少痕迹。

艾莎皮肤本就白皙，一片片红痕印在上面更是显眼。安娜眼眶渐渐红了，看着面前的女人，心脏像被盐水浸过，呼吸都泛着疼，她张了张嘴，不知道该说什么，也还没说什么，被敲门声打断。

“安娜小姐，姜汤好了，我放在门口了。”

安娜缓缓吐出一口气，脑袋清醒了点，“好。”

安娜拿了姜汤喂床上人，还好，她只是有些奇怪的看了自己一眼，就乖乖地喝完了姜汤。

把汤碗搁在床头，安娜用被子把那副赤裸的身子围住，取了吹风机给她吹干头发。

待一切收拾妥当，安娜拿出房间里的医药箱，准备用酒精给那些伤口消消毒再抹点药。

“不用。”她看着妹妹，终究还是开口了：“你换下衣服。”

安娜这才想起自己还穿着湿透的衣物，浸了水的布料贴在身上委实不怎么舒服，安娜也不避讳，在艾莎眼前脱干净上床，也不管她是否拒绝，直接抱着她钻进被子里，那个身子已经没那么凉了。

安娜的手臂搭在她的腰腹处，认真地看着肩头的伤口，疼惜地吻了吻，再轻轻用柔软的舌尖划过创面。

艾莎的身体僵住了，她翻了身，背对着妹妹。

安娜复又上前拥住她，把涌上来的酸涩咽下，“你……”她刚说了一个字，发觉自己声音有点抖，清了清嗓子才继续问：“你还冷吗？”

“不冷了。”艾莎是真的不冷了，安娜体温略高，怀抱也暖得她眼眶发酸。

只是，可能连安娜自己都没发现，她的身体在颤抖；端姜汤时也是，她的手微微颤抖，液体在碗里轻轻晃动着，安娜是在害怕吗？

“会痛吗？”身后的问话继续。

艾莎想了想：“不痛。”

安娜盯着艾莎精巧的耳后，“你在浴室……做什么？”

艾莎答的很慢：“想事情。”

安娜问：“想出来了吗？”

“没有……”环着自己的手臂紧了紧，两副赤裸的身子紧贴在一起，艾莎能清晰感觉到安娜柔软的乳房压在后背。

安娜静了一会又问：“你会离开我吗？”

艾莎合上眼，怀抱越收越紧，像是要把她摁在骨血里，她许久才道：“不会。”

紧张了很久的心落回实处，安娜松了口气，快速眨眼把泪意收回去。只要不离开就好。

“你在想什么？怎么弄成这样子。”

“我在想……”艾莎挪了挪身子，想和安娜之间留点空隙，身后人好像知道她要做什么，一直粘着她，两个身子密不可分，艾莎只能放弃，她咬了咬唇，“我好脏……凉水能让我清醒点。”

是的，她觉得自己太脏了，自己的身体下流而放荡，锁骨、胸前、小腹……包括下体，竟然都在为亲生妹妹的触碰动情，脑中想到三年前那个炽热的夜晚，愉悦的喘息，迷离的眼神，湿润的液体，一次又一次的占有……

她站在冷水下大力搓洗着，痛斥自己的卑劣，直到全身凉透，身上各处都微微发痛，她才停手。

不对……哪里还热着……

她用手摸着身体各处，都是一片冰凉。

是哪里？

那热度竟然还在攀升，烫得她几乎掉泪，她站在冷水下看着自己的双手发怔。

而后，右手缓缓覆上左胸口，原来在这里，是那颗滚烫的心。

她无力地跌坐在地板上，水顺着发流到她清冷的脸庞上，冲得她睁不开眼。

她抱紧自己，任由凉水冲刷着她的身体。

如果，水能带走我的罪恶就好了……

“你在说什么？”安娜坐起来，薄被从她肩膀滑落，她一点也不在意，俯身看着艾莎，神色有些复杂。

艾莎还在闭着眼，睫毛处有细碎的泪水。

在脑海中又咀嚼了一遍艾莎的回答，安娜的身体往旁边挪了挪。她努力告诉自己没关系，深呼吸了几次，一开口，却还是哽咽了：“是我，是我弄脏……”她说不下去了，虽然已经想到可能面对的答案，但艾莎的回答还是在她心上划开了个血淋淋的大口子，她身上那些红痕仿佛也印在她心里，一抽一抽的疼。

艾莎快速摇着头，眼角的泪花飞溅出去。

安娜目视虚空，嘴角扯出一个难看的笑容，“可是，我不后悔。只要你不离开。”

她想到那些红痕，继续道：“这都是我的罪过，你难受的话，来伤害我。”

她牵起艾莎被子下的手，把它放在自己颈上，那里能清晰地感受到心脏的跳动：“我说过，你可以打我，可以骂我，也可以来……”

“够了！”艾莎睁开双眸，打断她的话，积蓄许久的泪水划过太阳穴没入发间。

安娜眨了眨眼，眼中的泪珠直直砸在艾莎手上，她目不转睛地看着泪眼朦胧的艾莎，姐姐的眼睛一直很美，现在蓄满了泪水更美，像隐藏在湖面下的蓝月，清透的让人心动。

她不会放手，永远都不会放手。

“是我，不是你。”艾莎收回放在安娜脖颈的手，撑着自己坐直了身体，她太累了。

“是我犯了错。”三年前，她占有了纯洁的妹妹。

“是我太懦弱。”她逃到国外，不敢面对家人。

“是我动……”动了情……对自己的亲生妹妹。

艾莎深吸一口气，声线尽量压得平稳，“我已经满身污秽，还把你拖进了泥潭，如果要有人为这个错误付出代价，只能是我。”

安娜呆呆地听着，她犹豫着，不知道要不要告诉艾莎真相，坦白的后果太可怕，她甚至脑补出艾莎再一次离开的情景，她太怕了。

艾莎说完看着安娜呆愣的脸，她的眼圈还红通通的，活脱脱一只受惊的小兔子，让她想揉乱她红棕色的毛发。她垂下眼帘不敢再看，“对不起，安娜，我毁了你的人生，还做了逃兵。”

安娜苦笑一声，不知道该不该开心，死刑转为死缓，但总算还有余地。

她直视着艾莎忧伤的眸子，艾莎亦望着她，安娜听到自己的声音在房间内响起：“那就补偿我，用你的身体补偿我，用你的一生补偿我。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于把生日那天过完了。  
> 时间线太慢了，5章才一天。  
> 以后会加快的。  
> 最后一句也是我想说的，本来想早上再来一次……  
> 但是，辛苦你了，艾莎。

艾莎看了一会妹妹，似是在探究什么，最终，她还是放弃般的闭上眼。

早前的那个眼神，可能只是错觉……

安娜凑过去吻了吻那双红唇，艾莎没有躲，安娜又伸出小舌，舔舔她的下唇，似是在试探。

艾莎缓缓抬眼看着眼前的人，她正闭着双眼，眉头微蹙，颤动的睫毛泄露了她的紧张。

手机突然叮叮响了两声。

是谁这么不识趣？安娜不耐地睁开眼，不曾想就撞进了那双湖蓝色的眸中。

艾莎把安娜微怔的神情收入眼底。她浅声道：“生日快乐，安娜。”

两人的唇离得很近，艾莎说话时温热的吐息洒在另一双唇上，那唇的主人往前动了动，两唇相触，又很快分开。

安娜是被美色迷了下，在将吻住近在咫尺的红唇时，大脑又自动播放了艾莎刚刚说的话，安娜福至心灵看了眼挂钟，时针正在6和7近中间处，分针停在4微偏5那边，只有秒针还在不停地往前走，提醒着她时间宝贵。转身，是艾莎略略带笑的表情，这是她这么久以来，终于看到艾莎真心的喜意。

“谢谢你的礼物，我很喜欢……”安娜呢喃着吻上姐姐。

真好，她没有拒绝。

快七点时，女仆提醒她们饭菜已经好了，两人收拾好下楼，餐桌上摆满了安娜爱吃的菜，中央还放了个巧克力蛋糕。

安娜扫了眼四周，佣人都没了身影。艾莎施施然拉着妹妹在餐桌前坐好，拿起放在旁边的蜡烛一根根插在蛋糕上。

这是姐姐给她准备的惊喜！安娜的心跳得很快。

直到艾莎手里的蜡烛全部插完，安娜还在盯着蛋糕，怪不得那会她提议让晚餐送上来时艾莎执意下楼吃。

艾莎划了支火柴，淡淡的刺激性气味飘荡在两人之间。艾莎坐在安娜对面点燃一根根蜡烛，巧克力色的蛋糕和跳跃的火光相映，安娜就这么看着艾莎为她点亮一颗颗星星，最后交织成一片星空。

灯光随着小火苗的蹿起暗下来，直至全部点燃完，烛光成为这间屋子唯一的光源。

艾莎道：“生日快乐。”

安娜看着艾莎，小小的火焰映在她瞳孔上变成点点暖光，散去了她不少冷淡感。她见过她在公司的样子，冷漠又有礼，温柔又疏离，她不知道她是怎么把这些矛盾的气质融合在一起，就是这样一个人用不到一个月的时间安定了惶惶不安的集团员工，让那些股东们都闭了嘴不敢妄动。

安娜认真的道谢：“姐姐，谢谢你。”

艾莎亦抬眸回望，自那天以后，她是第一次听到安娜像以往那样叫她姐姐，柔软而甜蜜的语气。

三年的隔阂好像在此刻全部消失，不管未来的关系如何发展，她们看着对方，内心都很清楚：她们是血脉相连的姐妹，是彼此在这个世界上唯一的亲人，这不会有任何改变。

家人永远不会分开。

安娜吹灭了蜡烛，餐厅的灯渐渐亮起来。

深夜，艾莎是被安娜吻醒的。

度过了温馨美好的晚餐时间，艾莎依约带了换洗衣服宿在安娜房间，许是晚餐时气氛太好，两人上床后安娜也很安分，艾莎就放心地睡过去了。

没曾想……

安娜十分不满地看着姐姐毫无防备的睡脸。

以前她们睡在一起时都是抱着，睡着前必道晚安，还有一个晚安吻，三年前的习惯对方竟然忘得一干二净，等她吸进去的空气都变成闷气涨得她再也忍不住时，她猛地坐起来往旁边一看，艾莎已经睡熟了。

那就……

安娜的手隔着薄薄的布料已经摸到艾莎的胸前，唇舌纠缠的同时，手也在轻轻揉捏着，顶部的果实已经立起来了。

艾莎嘤咛一声，本来就还在睡意中不甚清醒，身上被拿捏着，她险些就被拖入快感深渊。下身被手隔着衣物按住时，一丝理智把她拉回实地。

怎么……又开始了？艾莎下意识地抗拒着对方的亲近。

安娜念着对方身上的小伤口，手倒是还算规矩，只是揉了揉胸就转赴那座秘密花园，那里还是干涸状态，安娜也不急，轻轻挑逗着花核，等它慢慢被蜜液浸湿。

艾莎醒了大半，犹豫着要不要继续推开身上人。

「那就补偿我，用你的身体补偿我，用你的一生补偿我。」

安娜的声音在脑海中重现，而她本人也在自己下身动作着。还真是言行一致的人……艾莎想着，内里的小渴望也被手指勾得蠢蠢欲动。

就这样吗？

毕竟这是我的赎罪，我不能反抗。

嗯，就是这样，没有其他原因……

欺骗过自己后，艾莎放弃了抵抗，眼睛闭着，手脚也软下来。

安娜敏锐地察觉到姐姐的变化，心中一喜，吻得愈加温柔，极尽缠绵，这种攻势下，艾莎很快就有些受不住了，小舌被撩来卷去，存的氧气很快就不够用，她不得不用牙齿轻轻咬了咬在自己口腔中大肆掠夺的舌。黑暗中，安娜似乎笑了笑，然后唇舌缓缓退开。

艾莎找到空档急促呼吸着。

安娜趁着艾莎松懈之时，抵住已经足够湿润的穴口，慢慢地把手指推入，那里依旧紧得入一指都很勉强，安娜刚进一个指节，艾莎就皱紧了眉。

身下人的僵硬让安娜放缓了进入的速度，慢慢研磨着推进，终于全指没入，两人都小小地松了口气。

毕竟不是初次，内里被手指分开的不适感身体很快就消化了，艾莎不知道自己是不是已经适应了做这种事，不过安娜倒是一直驾轻就熟，这三年不知道会不会已经……

她只想到这里，花穴里的手指就按耐不住地动了起来，先是浅浅地抽插，没一会就加大了深度，手指退到穴口再猛地进入，一路到底，指腹在内里按了按某点，艾莎的腿颤了一下，快感只有一丝又很快消散。安娜微弯手指用指关节划过内壁，软肉被一路刺激着到指尖退至穴口，然后再一次进入。

艾莎咬着唇，这太磨人了，快感始终零零散散。花穴倒是配合地流出股股蜜液润滑着甬道，手指的进出渐渐带起了水声，即使能欺骗自己，艾莎也受不了听到这种淫荡的声音，而且来源还是自己，她的脸热腾腾的。

还好是晚上看不出来，艾莎捂着脸想。

只是听水声她就知道自己是到了多么动情的程度。

等等，看不见的坏处就是听觉更灵敏了。艾莎转瞬推倒自己的庆幸，恨不得也捂上耳朵。

安娜看姐姐已经湿到这种程度，也是有点诧异：这么快就适应了吗？安娜含住姐姐软软的耳垂，先拿下敏感点，手指退出，再进入之际，又加了一根手指。

“嗯……”双指将艾莎的小穴塞得鼓鼓囊囊，她来不及忍住，声音就泄露了自己的快意。

有了姐姐的鼓励，安娜索性放开手脚，一边在对方耳洞轻轻吹着气，一边加快速度狠狠抽插着，汁水越流越多，被手指勾着一点点带出体外，滴落在床单上。

“女人真是水做的啊。”安娜意有所指。

艾莎听着进出带起来的水声，被妹妹的一句话羞得无地自容，只能假装没听到，下身却忍不住兴奋地收缩着。

“好紧，我的手指都要断掉了！”埋在对方体内的手指被温暖紧致的小穴紧紧夹住，安娜忍不住出言调戏。

身下人好像小声反驳了一句，安娜笑着摇摇头，可是姐姐的身体很诚实！嘴唇又移到脖颈间吻着，胳膊不知疲惫的在方寸之地前冲、后退！像一个严格执行命令的战士在操练。

艾莎的呼吸已经是盖不住的急促，她微微喘着气，内里也越收越紧，安娜没有再使坏心，手上动作变得又狠又快，几十下后，身下的人内壁收紧，无声地到达了高潮，安娜的手指深深地埋进最里，小小地动着帮她缓解高潮后的空感。

过了一会，艾莎绷紧的身子才渐渐放松，大口大口地呼吸着新鲜空气。

“出、出来吧……”

安娜依言退了退，和主人不同，甬道的嫩肉不停收缩着，在盛情邀请着她留下来。

这种热情不能被无视，安娜指尖都走到了门口，又狠狠插回去。那里欢迎着她的去而复返，嫩肉兴奋地挤压着她的手指，填满了它们之间所有的空隙。花瓣也在张合，求她动一动。

“你……”艾莎是万万没想到她会来这个回马枪，身体本就在高潮的余韵中经不起撩拨，这个动作又燃起了火苗。

“嗯……”安娜紧紧挨着艾莎躺好，做出一副沉思过后的语气：“我觉得它舍不得我，我今晚应该留下来。”

舍不得？留下来？“没有，出去。”艾莎坚决的说。

“真的吗？”

内里的手指适时的动了动，高潮过后身体更加敏感，艾莎皱眉闭紧了嘴。

“再来一次还是留下来，你决定。”安娜附在姐姐耳边悄声问。

艾莎梗住……

她只沉默了一下，下身的手指又要作祟，她连忙夹紧双腿，“留，留下来，别动了……”

“好，晚安。”安娜心满意足吻了吻姐姐的唇，在美梦中睡去。

“晚安。”轻叹般的回语在很久后才在这个静谧的空间漂浮。

艾莎醒来时，表盘里的时针也才指着6。

今天要去公司，该起了。安娜还在身边睡得很熟，艾莎静静看了一会，准备起身。

“嗯……”艾莎身体刚动了下，下身的手指就在彰显存在感了，不知道刚刚的角度戳到哪里，艾莎猝不及防被袭击，忍不住闷哼了一声。竟然还真的在那里呆了一夜，艾莎又羞又恼地瞪了眼呼呼大睡的妹妹。

犹豫了一会，艾莎手移到下身，拉着那只手让它从身体退出来，暗忖等下要去洗个澡，也要把安娜的手擦干净。

手指呆了一夜，已经和花穴产生了深厚的感情，退出去后，穴肉还在收缩挽留着，不过那只手的主人睡得太香甜，完全没发现自己已经被驱逐出境。

小心翼翼放好那只手，艾莎也觉得哪里有点空空的，拿了张湿巾轻轻擦着手指上的粘液，在羞耻心冲破临界点前，终于清理完毕。

艾莎轻手轻脚地下了床，拿着衣服回了自己房间。

房间的门被关上以后，床上的安娜闭着眼，把擦干净的手指放到鼻下嗅了嗅，还未散尽的气味钻入鼻腔，安娜满意的勾了勾唇，翻了个身躺到艾莎那侧，裹着薄被再一次睡去。

已经够辛苦了，下次再折腾她吧。


End file.
